


Give You My Heart

by CanITellUSmThin



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Family, Incest, Sacrifice, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Tragedy, heart condition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanITellUSmThin/pseuds/CanITellUSmThin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her death was inevitable, but her sister couldn't let her go... mAU/Elsanna/mild incest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give You My Heart

“What’s wrong, Anna?” Elsa demanded sternly, her forehead creased with worry as her deep blue eyes scrutinized my small and thoroughly bundled form huddled on our shared bed with great intensity.

I was meticulously known for waking up late every day. Seriously, I am not a morning person, at all. I absolutely dread the thought of leaving the comforts of a cozy, warm bed upon first waking up… I‘m also just plain lazy, but you can’t really blame me. I mean, if you had to wake up to untamable hair first thing in the morning, I’m sure you’d feel the same way. 

Today, though, was noticeably later than my usual wakeup schedule. It was well past noon and I was still curled up in bed. My sister Elsa had attempted to rouse me earlier, but I refused to budge from my position and, thinking I was being my normal stubborn self, she left me to go make breakfast for us. The delicious scent of freshly made chocolate pancakes wafted from the kitchen and seeped into our bedroom, invading my nose and teasing my stomach. I wanted so badly to haul myself out of bed and dash gleefully into the kitchen and pile a plate full of the scrumptious breakfast that my lovely older sister had so generously made for me and just devour it in one gulp like a snake does its prey….

I would have done so without hesitation, but I physically couldn’t… Any small movement I made brought a stab of pain to my chest, every slight intake of breath was too much for me to bear, so in an effort to try and reduce the pain, all I could do was lay in bed and breathe in and out slowly and deeply.

When the aroma of breakfast didn’t bring me stampeding into the kitchen like a crazed elephant, Elsa returned in an instant, sensing something was wrong. Surely I had to be severely sick if the promise of mouth-watering chocolate pancakes--- my all time favorite breakfast in the world--- couldn’t remove me from the confines of the blanket I had wrapped around me. 

That’s when she asked me the question.

“You’re getting chest pains, aren’t you?” she asked, her concern growing when I made a small gasping noise and didn’t answer her right away.

I held up a hand. “It’s… nothing, Elsa. Don’t…worry yourself. It’ll pass,” I assured her when the pain had somewhat lessened and breathing wasn‘t such an excruciating chore. Haltingly I sat up, bracing for an influx of pain to strike me, and when all I felt was a tiny twinge in my chest I flashed my most convincing smile at her, hoping it would remove the scowl that marred her beautiful face. 

Seriously, it should be illegal for someone so irresistibly gorgeous as her to do something that was so ugly…

Her eyes narrowed and she folded her arms stubbornly over her chest, her frown deepening. 

With a growl I tossed a pillow at her and she barely flinched as it bounced off her stomach and plopped to the floor at her feet. “Stop doing that, Elsa,” I scolded. “I’m fine! Really! I feel better already. See?” I widened my smile to a more outrageous one to prove my point.

My chest pains were nothing new. They were intermittent pains that I’ve had the misfortune of experiencing ever since I was a child. I personally don’t know why I get them, and apparently neither do any of the doctors I’ve been taken to, but I’ve dealt with it practically my whole life so I was used to it by now.

Going to the dresser, Elsa picked out some clothes, tossing a clean shirt and a pair of jeans on the bed where I lay and ordered, “Get dressed. I’m taking you to go see a doctor. Now.”

I grumbled unhappily and rolled my eyes but did as she commanded.


End file.
